My Beautiful Stepsister
by Kim Leera
Summary: Gadis cantik itu saudara tiriku. kyungsoo x everyone, kaisoo, hansoo, hunsoo, chansoo n others
1. Chapter 1

My Beautiful Stepsister

Cast :

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Xiao Lu (Luhan)

Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Genderswitch for Kyungsoo

No Bash

Not like? Just exit please :D

Chapter 1: First Meet: Kim Family

Author POV

PRANG

"YAK, apa yang kau lakukan Kai? Kenapa kau membanting joystick ku?" kata Luhan

"ARGH" hanya erangan yang menjadi jawaban Kai

"KIM JONGIN" bentak Kris selaku leader

Pertengkaran yang kalian lihat sekarang adalah pertengkaran ahni amarah salah satu member EXO. EXO adala idol grup yang terdiri dari 6 member yang memiliki paras menawan. Mari aku kenalkan satu per satu member:

Kris

Merupakan leader EXO, dia memiliki nama asli Wu Yifan. Namja blasteran China-Kanada dan merupakan member tertinggi di EXO. Famous with his bitch face.

Suho

Member dengan kekayaan tertumpah yang kekayaannya tak kan bisa habis hingga keturunan yang ke 10. Berkebalikan dengan Kris, dia memiliki wajah angelic yang siap membuat siapapun yeoja melted karenanya. Oh ya nama aslinya Kim Junmyeon.

Luhan

Rusa dari EXO, kenapa rusa? Apakah karena namanya? Yup selain itu dia memiliki mata rusa yang menawan tiap kau menatapnya. Bisa dibilang member tercantik di EXO, tapi Luhan yang sekarang adalah Luhan yang manly. Setelah 1 tahun debut dia berusaha mengganti nickname "cantik" yang melekat dengannya dengan "manly" yah walaupun sikap aslinya lebih manly dari Kris.

Chanyeol

EXO King of Derp, EXO King of Reaction, EXO Baby Wolf. Banyak nickname yang dimiliki Chanyeol, yang jelas dia member EXO dengan gigi yang indah dan banyak tentunya. Memiliki marga Park.

Sehun

Maknae EXO. Hanya umur yang menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah maknae. Dari segi sifat mau pun fisik, kau tak akan mengira bahwa dia adalah maknae. Oh ya kulitnya putih hampir seperti albino. Bermarga Oh.

Kai

Memiliki kulit paling hitam sendiri di EXO, namun itulah yang membuat dirinya terlihat sexy. Wajahnya mesum walau masih mesum Kris (?) anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim dan merupakan main cast kita pada fanfic ini.

Dan sekarang waktunya kembali ke cerita.

"Yak kau kenapa Kai?" tanya Suho sabar

"Bukannya seharusnya hari ini kau senang karena appa mu pulang?" jelas Luhan

"Ne aku senang appa pulang tapi dia pulang dengan 'keluarga' hyung"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun

"Aku memiliki saudara tiri"

"MWO?" jawab 5 member EXO kompak

"Di LA dia menikah lagi. Dia memang sengaja menyembunyikannya dariku karena dia tau bahwa aku pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah. Dan kepulangannya kali ini dia membawa istrinya yang akan menjadi ibu tiriku serta sosok yang akan menjadi saudara tiriku" jelas Kai yang masih belum bisa menerima kelakuan appa nya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun

"Molla"

"Sudah lah Kai, lagi pula Kim ahjussi sudah lama menduda. Biarkan appamu bahagia Kai bersama pasangannya. Kau sendiri juga tau rasanya sendiri, apalagi appamu yang pasti ingin menikmati masa tuanya dengan pasangannya" nasihat Suho

"Suho benar Kai, tak boleh kau egois seperti ini. Bukannya kau juga ingin merasakan memiliki saudara" lanjut Kris

"Tapi hyung"

"Kai kau sudah besar, dewasalah. Apa kau saja yang menjadi maknae?" jawab Sehun

"Yak, aku itu masih satu line denganmu Ohmpong"

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita lanjutkan game PS ini" kata Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan joystick-nya

"PARK CHANYEOL" teriak member EXO minus Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

Sekarang keluarga Kim tengah duduk di salah satu restoran elit di Gangnam. Ada 3 orang yang telah mengisi 4 kursi yang tersedia, kurang 1 orang yang datang dan itu adalah...

"Kyungsoo-ya" teriak wanita paruh baya yang duduk di samping Tuan Kim sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara seolah mengusir udara yang ada. Yang dipanggil pun segera menengok dan berlari kecil mendatangi meja makan itu.

"Juseonghamnida, juseonghamnida" katanya seraya membungkuk 90˚

Jongin hanya mendecih ternyata yang akan menjadi saudaranya adalah orang yang tidak disiplin. Bagaimana bisa di awal pertemuan mereka, dia sempat-sempatnya telat dan jangan lupakan dia masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Dia pikir ini acara makan malam di rumahnya sendiri.

"Gwenchana chagi, kami tau kau sedang sibuk sebagai artis rookie. Cha kenalkan dirimu pada oppamu" kata Tuan Kim

MWO, rookie? Dia berada di bidang entertainment juga? Batin Jongin.

Yeoja itu perlahan meluruskan tubuhnya yang tadi membungkuk dan juga membenarkan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Annyeong, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bangapseumnida" ujar gadis itu sopan dan menjulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum.

Jongin diam seketika, yeoja yang sedang mengajaknya kenalan dan akan menjadi eh sudah menjadi saudaranya ini memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Dia pikir dia gadis biasa yah walaupun artis tapi biasanya yeoja-yeoja cantik hanya berasal dari management-nya, makanya ia terlalu meremehkan yeoja itu. Dan yang sekarang Jongin lihat yeoja itu tengah mengerutkan dahinya seperti bingung. Oh tidak Kai kau ketauan terpesona dengannya, batin Kai.

"Ah Kim Jongin kau bisa memanggilku Kai" jawab Jongin dan balas menjabat tangan gadis itu. Lembut dan ingin sekali rasanya Kai menyium tangannya yang tadi melakukan skinship dengan yeoja cantik itu, tapi ayolah dia adalah Kai EXO, visual EXO dia tak ingin terlihat 'mudah'

"Duduklah di samping kakakmu, chagi" kata Tuan Kim

Kai POV

Di duduk di sampingku dan membenarkan letak rok sekolahnya, dan dapat kulihat kaki jenjang dengan paha yang putih mulus itu. Sialan kenapa dongsaengku sungguh menggoda, aku harap aku tidak mimisan di tempat. Merasa diperhatikan dia menoleh padaku, kulemparkan senyum yang biasanya aku berikan pada fans. Semoga dia tak tau apa yang telah aku lihat tadi.

"Kai baiklah appa ingin menjelaskan ..." dan mulailah appa bercerita panjang atau tadi yang dia bilang penjelasan. Aku hanya mendengar tak memberi tanggapan sedikit pun. Tadi ketika berangkat menuju kemari suasana hatiku sangatlah buruk, tapi hey bagaimana aku bisa menunjukkan wajah masamku pada gadis ini. Untunglah anak ahjumma itu cantik, tapi kenapa dia harus jadi dongsaeng ku?

"... dan mulai besok Minseok ahjumma akan tinggal bersama kita begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Jagalah sikapmu. Arraseo?" baiklah ini kuanggap keberuntungan sebagai Kim Jongin.

"Arraseo. Oh ya boleh aku ajak dongsaeng ku berbincang-bincang di luar appa-umma?"

"Oh tentu saja, yang akrab dengan yeodongsaeng mu" kata appa dan aku segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dia bingung kenapa ini malah terlihat seperti pertemuan calon menantu dengan mertua dan memang seharusnya seperti itu.

"Oh ya kau sekolah dimana Kyungsoo-ya?" tanyaku berusaha mengakrabkan diri ketika kami sudah sampai di serambi restoran.

"Di SOPA"

"Kau kelas berapa? Aku baru lulus tahun kemarin di SOPA"

"12"

"Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

"Aku baru pindah awal tahun ini, Jongin-ssi"

"Santailah bukannya kau ini adikku, panggil aku oppa saja"

"Aku kira kau akan keberatan dengan pernikahan orangtua kita" katanya sambil menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Malam ini terasa indah, entah apa karena ada Kyungsoo.

"Pertamanya aku tak setuju, tapi member-memberku memberi nasihat. Dan aku pun setuju lagipula kasihan appa. Apa kau juga keberatan?"

"Tentu, walau aku tak ingat wajah appa tapi yang aku harap appaku adalah appaku sendiri. Member-member EXO pasti memiliki pikiran yang dewasa?"

"Kau tau EXO?"

"Tentu, tiap hari di sekolah yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan adalah EXO, baik rumor hingga schedule yang selalu temanku katakan. Sebagai murid pindahan mau tak mau aku pun harus menyesuaikan diri"

"Apa kau fans EXO?"

"Bukan hehe." Katanya dengan menyengir, syukurlah dia mulai nyaman denganku hehe

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau di sini dan Minseok ahjumma di LA?"

"Karena aku rindu tanah kelahiranku" katanya seraya membenarkan letak jasku yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Oh dan aku harap kau akan selalu merindukanku" kataku dengan menggeser posisiku di belakangnya dan mendekapnya menumpukan kepalaku pada bahunya.

"Eh, maaf Jongin-ssi posisi kita em bisa kau kembali ke posisimu semula?" katanya berusaha melepaskan dekapan tanganku dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Aish, biasanya yeoja yang aku beri perlakuan seperti ini malah 'berlanjut bermain'

"Wae? Aku suka posisi seperti ini"

"Aku ini yeodongsaengmu bukan yeoja yang tiap malam yang berbeda kau ajak bermain. Maaf aku permisi"

Boleh kukatakan bahwa tadi penolakan? Aku Kim Jongin atau Kai EXO atau visual EXO baru saja ditolak seorang yeoja? Dan yeoja iu belum ada setengah hari sudah berani menolakku? Baiklah aku bersumpah akan dan pasti melakukan 'itu' padamu. Aku Kim Jongin tak menerima penolakan sekecil apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Annyeong? Author is back. Hehe aku harap kalian nggak bosen karena aku bawa fanfic kaisoo lagi. I ships them hardly. Oh ya review please, kalo review nya ajos saya cepetin update nya hehe. Aku harap nggak ada yang bash, oke paypay. :D


	2. Chapter 2 : First Meet: EXO

Chapter 2: First Meet: EXO

Kyungsoo POV

Drrrrrt

Ada SMS masuk, dengan malas kuusap layar handphoneku, ah dari managerku

From: Sunggyu Oppa

Kyungsoo-ah jangan tidur larut ne. Besok kita ada jadwal pemotretan setelah kau pulang sekolah, arraseo

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Besok? Ah besok aku sudah pindah ke rumah seseorang yang akan kupanggil appa. Bukannya aku tidak suka hanya mengingat akan serumah dan menjadi saudara dengan laki-laki brengsek itu sungguh membuat kepalaku tambah berdenyut.

Drrrt drrrrt

Hash, siapa lagi yang menelponku malam-malam begini mana nomor tak dikenal pula.

"Yeobosoyo?"

"Annyeong Kyungie?"

"Nuguya?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan suaraku Kyungie?"

"Aish kau siapa? Aku tak ada waktu untuk bercanda"

"xexexe jeongmallyo? Ya aku lebih tua darimu, sopanlah"

"Aku tak mengenalmu dan kau menggangguku. Kau tau ini sudah sangat malam!"

"Ya haluskan suaramu atau akan kuadukan pada umma?"

"um-ma?"

"Ne, minseok ahjumma atau lebih tepatnya Nyonya Kim"

Oh tidak apa ini telpon dari si brengsek itu, batinku

"K-kai?"

"Ya panggil aku oppa"

Aish benar ternyata namja menyebalkan itu, eh tapi

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau nomor handphone ku?"

"haha tebak saja sendiri"

Aish sungguh menyebalkan langsung kumatikan handphoneku. Ah penat lelah.

Drrrrt drrrt

Siapa lagi? Omo ternyata curut satu itu lagi, ku reject telepon darinya. Sungguh malas sekali meladeni anak satu itu.

Drrrt

From : 22********

Ya Kyungie angkat telpon ku

Ish tingkahnya kekanak-kanakan sekali, akhirnya ku cabut battery hanphone ku dari tempatnya dan melemparnya asal di kasur. Hariku akan kah lebih memenatkan mulai besok Tuhan?

.

.

Jongin POV

PRANG

Sial! Handphone nya mati. Dongsaeng kurang ajar, awas kalau kita nanti sudah tinggal bersama. Akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut padaku.

"Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membanting handphone mu?" seru Luhan hyung lalu memunguti handphone ku yang berceceran isinya.

"Tak bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Belakangan ini emosi mu sangatlah jelek" lanjutnya

Tak kujawab omongannya dan meninggalkannya layaknya angin. Sungguh mood ku bisa seberuk ini karena yeoja atau dongsaeng itu. Aku hanya tak habis pikir mengapa dia selalu dingin padaku. Padahal aku yang menelponnya duluan dan biasanya yeoja-yeoja yang datang menghampiriku terlebih dahulu. Apa dia tak berhubungan dengan namja? Ah mana mungkin ada namja yang mau dekat-dekat dengan es batu nyasar dari kutub itu.

Kubuka pintu kamar dorm ku dan kurebahkan tubuh lelahku di kasur ini yah walau tak senyaman kasur di rumah, setidaknya ini rumah kedua bagiku. Saat berusaha menyamankan posisi tidurku Luhan hyung mendatangiku dan meletakkan kepingan handphone payah itu di nakas samping kasurku.

"Aku tak tau masalahmu apa Kai. Tapi aku harap kau jangan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Jaa tidurlah, jadwal kita sangat padat." Katanya sembari menaikkan ujung selimut untuk menghangatkan badanku. Aku hanya diam menutup mataku lelah.

.

.

.

Author POV

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan senyuman cerah di tempat yang berbeda, dan mereka menyambutnya dengan berbeda pula. Jongin melihat jam dinding kamarnya ah masih ada waktu 30 menit untuk tidur lagi, kemudian kembali lagi dia melanjutkan tidurnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak pontang-panting karena dia terancam telat ke sekolah. Dia sudah jarang masuk sekolah dan jika sekarang dia telat entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan nilai rapor di semester akhirnya ini.

Ketika membuka kamar pintunya rumahnya mulai terlihat hening karena sebagian perabotannya sudah dipindah di rumah Kai. Pagi ini pun dia tidak dibangunkan ummanya, karena ummanya sudah pindah terlebih dahulu di rumah keluarga Kim. Hari ini hari terakhirnya di rumah ini, rumah penuh kenangan masa kecilnya sebelum ia pindah ke luar negeri. Kenangan ketika appanya masih setia menemani Kyungsoo menonton acara kartun favoritnya di ruang keluarga.

"Fighting, Do Kyungsoo" kata yeoja itu dengan semangat

At SOPA

Sekarang Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang di kelasnya, mencatat materi apa yang diberikan gurunya. Tak sengaja kepalanya menoleh ke jendela kelasnya ya tempat duduk Kyungsoo memang di dekat jendela kelas dan kelasnya berada di lantai 2. Matanya tak sengaja melihat namja yang tadi pagi membantunya untuk tidak telat. Sebenarnya tadi pagi dia telat tapi untung saja namja itu membantunya masuk ke sekolah lewat jalan rahasia. Dipandanginya lagi namja putih itu, Kyungsoo akui dia tampan dan Kyungsoo masih ingat tangannya digenggam namja itu.

Flashback on

"Shit, aku terlambat" kata Kyungsoo begitu melihat gerbang sekolahnya telah ditutup dan di samping tempat satpam nampak Pak Shim menghukum anak-anak yang telat dan bila Kyungsoo mendekat otomatis dia akan kena hukum juga walaupun dia artis. Tapi tak mungkin dia tak masuk sekolah tapi mengingat hukuman berat yang akan diterimanya nyalinya mulai ciut.

"Hey" sapa seseorang dari belakang Kyungsoo

"Eh, neo?" Kyungsoo seperti pernah melihat namja itu tapi

"Kau juga telat?" tanya balik namja itu

"Ne, kau juga?"

"Ne, aku tau jalan rahasia ke sekolah agar kita tak tertangkap dan dihukum pak Shim, kau mau ikut?"

"Eh, emm" Kyungsoo masih ragu, dia baru mengenal namja ini tapi

"Em, kajja sebelum kita ketinggalan jam pertama" ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya

"Kajja" jawab namja itu lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya untuk berlari mengikutinya ke tembok belakan sekolah. Di sana lah jalan rahasia itu berada, bukan jalan tepatnya hanya dinding tembok yang rubuh. Sehun di depan merangkak dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, yeoja yang juga mmerangkak di belakangnya. Lubang tembok itu memang kecil jadi mereka terpaksa merangkak. Sehun membantu Kyungsoo berdiri sekaligus menghapus debu-debu yang menempel di seragamnnya sendiri.

"Gomawo ..."

"Sehun"

"Ah ne, gomawo Sehun-ssi" kata Kyungsoo kikuk

"Ne cheonma, oh ya aku duluan ne" kata sehun sambil berlari

"Kyungsoo namaku Kyungsoo" teriak Kyungsoo

Sehun membalikkan badannya yang masih berlari, menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Tampan, batin Kyungsoo.

"Ah aku juga harus segera ke kelas"

Flashback off

TUKK

"Argh appo" ringis Kyungsoo

"Nona Do jika pelajaran di luar lebih menarik perhatianmu, keluarlah!" kata Jung seongsaenim

"Ah mianhamnida seongsaenim"

"Keluarlah dan aku tunggu tugas-tugasmu besok pagi di mejaku"

SIAL, batin Kyungsoo. dia tidak mendapat hukuman terlambat tapi mendapat hukuman dari Jung saem. Ya sudah 1 minggu Kyungsoo belum mengumpulkan tugas-tugasnya dan dia baru menyelesaikan separuhnya. Kyungsoo-ya hari ini bersiaplah menjadi vampir, ucap Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Dilangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan di lantai 1, perpustakaan sekolahnya lumayan dekat dengan lapangan sekolah dari sana ia juga bisa melanjutkan acaranya melihat namja tadi. Sesampainya di perpustakaan dipilihnya bangku di samping jendela. Tapi sayangnya di lapangan sekolah tak ditemukannya namja tadi.

"Huft" desah Kyungsoo

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas Jung saem" lalu ditarik lagi kakinya ke deretan rak buku dan mengambil beberapa buku yang dibutuhkannya. Disalinnya beberapa materi, mengibaskan tangannya yang kesal untuk menulis.

"Aku harus meminta Sunggyu oppa untuk mengatur ulang jadwalku" cerita Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Argh kenapa materinya banyak sekali" diusap kasar lembaran kertas di depannya dan menenggelamkan wajah cantik itu pada buku tebal yang semula ia baca.

"Butuh bantuan lagi noona?"

Merasa ada suara dan langkah kaki yang mendekat padanya, wajah cantik itu pun diangkat memalingkannya menghadap pria yang berdiri di depannya.

"Neo..Se.."

"Sehun"

"Ah mianhae Sehun-ssi. Kau tak pelajaran?" kata Kyungsoo seraya menata buku dan kertas yang berantakan di depannya.

"Aku habis pelajaran olahraga Kyungsoo-ssi dan sekarang giliran anak perempuan. Ketimbang menganggur aku keliling sekolah, eh ternyata ada kau di sini hehe"

"Oh"

Dan akhirnya Sehun membantu Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Mereka ternyata teman seangkatan, Kyungsoo 12C sedangkan Sehun 12A. Kelas A memang letaknya jauh dari kelas 12 yang lain jadi pantas mereka tak saling kenal. Dan kyungsoo juga baru ingat mengapa wajah Sehun tak asing, karena Sehun adalah member EXO sama seperti Kai. Tapi dia belum cerita bahwa dia adalah adik tiri Kai, entah kenapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sekarang berada di tempat pemotretan, tepatnya di studio IVY CLUB. Dia sedang photoshoot mengenakan seragam sekolah dari IVY CLUB. Hingga akhirnya waktu istirahat, dilihatnya fotografer yang sedang bercengkerama dengan seorang namja dengan kesal, mungkin itu manager dari partner photoshoot Kyungsoo yang telat. Ya sebenarnya dia berpartner dengan entah dia juga tidak tau dia hanya menuruti kata Sunggyu.

"Kyungsoo-ssi bergantilah baju yang lain partnermu sudah siap"

"Ne" mentang-mentang aku rookie, batin Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat dia berganti baju seragam lain dari IVY CLUB.

Sampainya di tempat photoshoot ternyata partnernya masih berada di ruang make up, lumayan sebal juga tapi ini setelah photoshoot ini dia bisa pulang. Pulang? Ke rumah kelaurga Kim? Molla, dia masih jengah dengan Kai. Setelah lumayan lama melamun partnernya datang dan ternyata

"Kyungsoo-ssi" sapa Sehun

"Ah annyeong Sehun-ssi" balas Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk. Berbarengan dengan itu member EXO lainnya datang menyusul. SIAL, batin Kyungsoo. Hanya kata sial yang tepat untuk Kai bagi Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong sunbaenim, choneun Kyungsoo imnida" sapa Kyungsoo lembut dengan membungkuk hampir 90˚

"Annyeong, kami EXO. Aku Suho"

"Kris"

"Ne, annyeong Luhan imnida"

"Chanyeol imnida"

"Kai" ucapnya datar. Kyungsoo juga bingung mengapa dia bersikap mereka baru kenal, padahal sikapnya ke Kyungsoo sangat mengganggu.

"Oh ya hyung aku dan Kyungsoo satu sekolah dan satu angkatan" jelas Sehun

Akhirnya setelah sesi perkenalan sebentar itu photoshoot pun dimulai. Kai diam seolah baru mengenal, Kyungsoo juga bertindak seperti Kai padahal setelah pemotretan ini mereka mungkin akan pulang bersama, mungkin.

P.S. : buat photoshoot nya bayangin tiap pict dari IVY yang pas EXO sama Seo Yaeji, buat Kyungsoo diganti Kris terus buat Baekhyun diganti Luhan dan si Yeji tentu aja diganti Kyungsoo hehe. Oh ya kan pas photoshoot di IVY Sehun aslinya udah lulus tapi aku bikin di fanfic ini seangkatan ma Kyungsoo. Ikut aja pokoknya wkwk

Saat photoshoot keduanya, baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo bersikap biasa saja. Tapi ketika Kyungsoo mendapat take foto dengan Luhan yang bisa dibilang dekat, Kai berusaha menahan amarah entah dia juga tak tau kenapa marah? Ya dia memang terobsesi Kyungsoo tapi kenapa obsesi juga bisa membuat hatinya remuk. Molla.

Melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang meniup balon ke arah kamera, Kai panas sendiri. Kyungsoo dan Luhan seperti pasangan kekasih yang berfoto di photobox. Sedangkan Kai hanya 3 take dengan Kyungsoo itu pun 1 bersama dengan member EXO dan 2 bersama Kris. Apalagi ketika berfoto dengan Kris, Luhan, dan Suho, Kyungsoo mengenakan rok bukan celana. Kai juga ingin berfoto dengan Kyungsoo, apalagi rok itu lebih pendek dari rok sekolah Kyungsoo. Pffft.

Photoshoot dan interview pun selesai, Kyungsoo menunggu Sunggyu di depan gedung. Member EXO pun sudah pulang terlebih dahulu padahal tadi dia masih asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Tiba-tiba dia ditarik paksa seseorang dan matanya ditutup. Kyungsoo berusaha berontak tapi bekapan orang ini terlalu erat, hingga ia merasa dia didudukan secara paksa di jok mobil dengan pintu mobil yang berdebum karena dibanting pemiliknya. Selagi menjernihkan matanya, Kyungsoo berusaha menarik tuas di pintu dan keluar dari mobil mewah ini. Tapi tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan itu ternyata...

TBC

Thanks to:

**yoo araa**, **Kang Hyun Yoo**, **Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH**, WulannS, Guest, **SherlToghFighter**, nadia'ongin, na kyungsoo, ArraHyeri, dokyungsoo21, **soo baby**, **AmeliaShim**, **yamanaka aya**, Guest, , **sekarames1**, **ulfarafida, Park Ri Rin**

Gomawo dan XOXO buat review-fav-follow dan segalanya buat kalian apalagi yang nungguin ini chapter menetas, apalagi yang review nya dobel makasih :* Maap update lama padahal udah saya niatin 15 review update tapi terkendala waktu. Maklum saya udah kelas 12, murid taun akhir mana sekolah udah tinggal beberapa bulan lagi dan saya belum paham sama materi. Poor me

Buat chapter selanjutnya abis 15 review aku update insyaallah Minggu. Kenapa minggu? Karena itu jadwal free saya, yah walau mungkin siang. Dan fanfic yang 'Catch U' maap otak saya lagi mampet buat bikin NC an nya padahal kurang bikin part NC. Tapi ga tau kenapa kejer sendiri waktu bikinnya ㄱㄱㄱㄱ. Aku usahain minggu depan buat Catch U chap 5 nya. Last cuap, review juseoyeo :D


End file.
